


Necessity

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [20]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, not in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "Person A and Person B are spies. B has to extract information from Person C in bed. A hears it over the earpiece or sees it in a hidden camera."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20! I have to admit that this turned out much more angsty than I originally predicted. 
> 
> (Note: In the additional tags I listed Mildly Dubious Consent. Dan knows what he is getting into but he's only doing it to keep his job and get information so, technically, I don't think it can be considered as full consent. The fact that his sexual partner is a lot rougher with him than he initially expected also lead me to tagging this as dubious consent. If that sort of thing bothers you, I suggest not reading this story.)

Dan winced when he heard the door being slammed and tried not to think as if everything had been going wrong these past few days. This was the third time he and Phil had the same argument and it seemed it wasn’t going to be the last time. 

It just wasn’t fair how Phil seemed to be blaming this on him. Dan was only trying to complete the mission he had been given successfully. If he had a say about the matter, he would insist that they do this a different way. Unfortunately, his boss had insisted that this was the only fool proof plan they had. Trying out anything else was too risky and could sabotage the whole mission.

The thing is, Phil probably shouldn’t be so surprised that they found themselves in this situation. They were both some of the best spies in the business and they had both signed a contract before starting where they agreed that desperate times called for desperate measures. Said measures also included sleeping with the person wanting to get information from if really necessary. Dating each other didn’t mean Dan and Phil got to be excused.

Phil didn’t seem to understand that. The second he had heard about what the plan was, he had immediately put his foot down and said that, in no uncertain terms, was Dan actually going to be sleeping with someone just to get information. Dan had taken it better and, for some reason, Phil took that to mean that he actually wanted to sleep with him.

He wasn’t sure what was upsetting his boyfriend the most; Dan having to sleep with someone else for the mission, or him not having put up much of a fight when he found out. It’s not as if he was happy to have to sleep with someone who was suspected of murder and, frankly, left a lot to be desired but Dan wasn’t stupid. He was aware of just what had agreed to when he first signed the contract to work as a soy and he knew what refusing to do this would bring.

Dan absolutely loved his job. Sure, it was dangerous and he had gotten hurt more than a few times but it was also what he loved doing. He might have risked his life once or twice, but it was all to make the world a better place and stop people who were trying to harm it.

Without his job, he would never have met Phil. They met three weeks after Dan first started, when they were paired up together for a mission. They didn’t get along together at all in the beginning but slowly started to get to know each other after Dan risked his life to save Phil. At first it was just hanging out while at work in the office. That gradually turned to getting coffee together and, before they really knew what had happened, they found themselves dating.

As much as Dan didn’t want to go through with the mission, he couldn’t risk losing his job. He loved doing what he did and, without it he could forget getting to work with his boyfriend. How would he be able to live knowing that Phil was out there, in danger, and he couldn’t be there with him like he usually is?

Dan could understand why Phil was so upset. He would be upset too if Phil were to get a mission where he was required to sleep with the suspect for information and didn’t even try to fight it but what choice did Dan have? He tried to explain himself to his boyfriend and it almost seemed as if he understood his situation at first but then the insecurities started popping up and a respectful conversation soon turned into a full blown argument.

He wished it didn’t have to be this way. Dan just couldn't help but feel as if this mission was slowly deteriorating his relationship with Phil and he would rather lose everything than lose his boyfriend.

Dan finally decided that he had given Phil enough time on his own and he made his way out of his room to find him. When he did, his heart broke when he saw the devastated look on his boyfriend’s face and it only made him feel worse to know that he was to blame.

He sat down next to him and cuddled close to Phil, trying to comfort him as best as he could even though the situation they found themselves in was really bad. “I’ll talk to our boss tomorrow, tell him that I’m dropping the mission”, Dan said, coming to a decision. As much as he loved his job, he loved Phil even more, and he was not about to lose his boyfriend just for some mission that was probably not even worth it.

Phil quickly shook his head and Dan couldn’t help but feel surprised. During each of their arguments, Phil had always been adamant about Dan refusing to continue the mission and now all of a sudden he was saying that he shouldn’t do that. He must have noticed the confusion on Dan’s face because he sighed and shook his head again. “I know how much this job means to you and I also know what refusing to finish a mission would mean so I can’t ask you to do that. I don’t want you to sleep with anyone else, obviously, but I know you wouldn’t have agreed if there was any other option.”

Dan could feel the relief hit him in waves and he let out a sigh he hadn’t even realised his was holding. He had known straight away that he was going to go through with the mission, even if it hurt him, but knowing that he now had Phil’s support suddenly made all the difference. He had no doubt that actually going through with it would still suck but at least now he knew it would not be at the cost of his own relationship with Phil.

“I want you to wear the hidden earpiece so I can hear everything though”, Phil said, and Dan’s head quickly snapped up. He had not been expecting that and he found himself shaking his head before he could even truly think about it. It was bad enough that he was going to have to do this, the last thing he needed was for his boyfriend to be able to hear everything while he was in bed for someone else for a mission.

Phil must have known that he would refuse straight away because he quickly raised his hand before Dan could even open his mouth. “That’s my only condition. I get to listen to what is going on or I’m out. I love you Dan, you know I do, and that’s why I can’t allow this to happen without at least being able to hear what is going on and make sure you’re really safe.  Please Dan, don’t force me to walk out on the best relationship I’ve ever had.”

How could Dan even argue with that? He might not feel comfortable with Phil being able to hear everything that was going on but Dan couldn’t deny that he would safer knowing that Phil had his back in case anything went wrong. “Fine, I’ll wear one of my earpieces and you’ll be able to hear everything”, he agreed, knowing it was worth it when he saw a small smile appearing on Phil’s face, the first one in a whole week. He had really missed his boyfriend’s smile. Dan just hoped that he would get the chance to see it again after his mission the next day.

 

*

 

The mission ended up going worse than either Dan or Phil had predicted. 

Dan managed to get the suspect to take him to bed and he was thankfully quite drunk. He thought that would get him to talk more openly but he couldn’t be more wrong. All it meant was that he was rougher with Dan, to the point where the was sure he was going to have bruises for a few days.

It was everything he hoped it wouldn’t be. The suspect barely even bothered to stretch him properly and he held on to Da’s hips so tightly it hurt. By the end of it, Dan found himself whimpering in pain and hoping with everything he had that this would be over soon so that he could leave and never had to see this guy again. All he wanted was to go home to Phil, cuddle and be reminded of what it meant to make love.

Thinking about Phil only made everything worse. Dan knew that his boyfriend was hearing everything through the earpiece. Phil knew him better than anyone and so, Dan had no doubt he was completely aware of the pain he found himself in and of the fact that he was holding back tears.

What made everything worse was the fact that Dan was going through this complete hell, and he wasn’t getting much information in return. He kept pretending that he was enjoying himself, in the hopes of finally getting something of substance, but to no avail. The suspect was too busy grunting and moaning while pushing relentlessly into Dan to be able to say much of anything.

Dan had never felt more relieved than when the suspect finally reached his release and finally let go of Dan’s hips. It didn’t take him long too pull out and roll over, falling asleep. _Fucking me like that most have really taken it out of him._

He waited until he was absolutely sure that the suspect was asleep before he slowly started sneaking out of bed, wincing in pain with every movement. Dan could barely believe that he had just let himself be taken like that without defending himself and they had no more information than what they had started out with. It had all been for nothing.

“Dan? Are you okay?”

He heard Phil’s hesitant voice through the earpiece and, as much as he wished that he could talk to him and let himself be comforted y his boyfriend, he knew he couldn’t risk talking while still around the suspect. Even though he still appeared to be sleeping, he could wake up at any moment and Dn refused to break his cover at the last few moments, especially after everything he had been through.

He waited until he was finally outside and far enough from the hotel they had been in to not look suspicious. “P-Phil?” he said, hating the way his voice broke but unable to do anything about it.

“Dan, baby, you’re okay. I’m in my car and on my way to pick you up. Then I’m taking you home, we’ll have a warm bath together and cuddle until we fall asleep. How does that sound?” 

Dan knew he could always count on his Phil to make everything feel better. He was under no illusion that he would just get over what had just happened and forget the way he had just let the suspect push him down onto the bed and taking it, not even once defending himself. He felt dirty for even having gone through this when he had a perfect boyfriend waiting for him at home who knew how to treat him just right.

Mission or not, Dan felt absolutely disgusting.

Just as promised, Phil didn’t take too long to show up and his car pulled up next to him after five minutes. Dan quickly got in, avoiding looking at Phil. He didn’t want to see the pain and pity in his boyfriend’s eyes, he felt bad enough as it is.

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I just want you to know that I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

Those words reminded him of how lucky he was to have Phil. It meant the world to him that his boyfriend wasn’t forcing him to talk after the traumatic experience he had just had. Dan was sure that, at some point, he was going to want to talk to Phil and tell him exactly what had happened and how he was feeling but right now was not the time. It was still too fresh and all Dan wanted to do was to forget.

“All I want right now is to go home, have a warm bathing then cuddle with you.” He was embarrassed to realise that he was actually really close to crying. How could one suspect have managed to mess him up so badly?

Phil must have realised the state his boyfriend was in because he took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Dan’s own, squeezing softly. “I love you so much and I’m sorry that happened to you. I listened to the whole thing and I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to kill someone as much as I wanted to in that moment”, Phil said, sounding emotional himself. ‘We’ll spend tonight relaxing and enjoying each other’s company but tomorrow I’m taking you to the doctor.”

Dan was obviously going to argue against it but Phil interrupted him before he could. “I didn’t even have to see to know that he was really rough with you and hurt you. I just want to make sure that it’s not anything serious. Please, at least let me do that. I think it would give us both some peace of mind.”

As if Dan could deny him anything if he tried. It helped that he also knew Phil was right. It might not be anything too serious but, in their line of work, Dan knew that it was better to be safe than sorry.

They arrived home within fifteen minutes and the first thing Phil did was prepare a bath for him. Dan almost told him not to bother and that he could do it himself but the pain he felt spiking up his back whenever he so much as moved told him otherwise.

He couldn’t hold back the sigh of relief when he finally immersed himself in the hot water and felt his muscles slowly relaxing. It hadn’t gotten rid of all of the pain, but Dan had to admit that he already felt much better. It helped that his boyfriend didn’t wait very long to join him in the bath and Dan quickly moved around so that his back was resting against Phil’s chest.

“I’m sorry I did this even though I knew it was a bad idea. I should have listened to you and dropped out of the mission.”

Dan smiled when he felt Phil softly kiss his head and felt himself relax further. “I don’t want to hear you blame yourself. You did what you had to in order to keep a job we both love. If anyone is to blame, it’s our co-workers for risking your safety in order to get some information that could have been gotten in another way.”

Dan let Phil’s comforting words wash over him, trying to believe them even though he was finding it hard at the moment. He just had to remember that he had done everything that he could and, in the end, it was not his fault if he did not manage to get more information out of the suspect.

They stayed in the bath until the water started getting colder and they started to feel uncomfortable. Phil made sure to help Dan get out of the bath without making him feel vulnerable. The last thing he needed was to make Dan feel so weak that he started refusing his help just to prove a point.

They both dried up and changed into their softest pyjamas then got into bed. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, wanting to reassure himself that his boyfriend was okay and in bed with him. He would never forget the devastation he felt at hearing Dan make such pained sounds and knowing that he could do nothing to help him.

Dan let himself be comforted and it wasn’t one before he started feeling sleepy. He cuddled closer to Phil and right as he was on the brink of consciousness he couldn’t help but say one last thing. “Please don’t let me go.”

Phil heard him loud and clear and his heart broke at hearing his boyfriend like that. iT was going to take a lot of work, but he was determined to help Dan get through this. He wouldn’t just sit around while his boyfriend turned into a broken shell of what he once was. Kissing Dan on the cheek, he kept comforting and cuddling him until he was sure he was asleep.

“I’m never letting you go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like Day 20? Like I said, I didn't mean for it to turn out so angsty but I was having a bad day so I guess I let it all out in the story? 
> 
> I wrote this story in Day 20 because it was the second most voted for option. Tomorrow I will be doing Option 1. 
> 
> Can you believe how close we're getting to the end of 25 Days of Christmas?
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you thought and stay tuned for Day 21!


End file.
